


Sex esagonale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [1]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Multi, PWP, Sixsome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony è costretto ad accontentare un bel numero di partecipanti.





	Sex esagonale

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Crossover.  
> Personaggi: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Oliver Queen/Tony  
> Stark/Victor Von Doom  
> Prompt: “Non credete di essere un po' troppi da accontentare?”.

Sex esagonale  
  
“Signore, ci sono i suoi ospiti alla porta”.  
La voce di Jarvis risuonò nel salone. Tony schioccò due volte le dita,batté le mani facendo sparire gli ologrammi e raggiunse la porta aperta.  
“Puntuali come orologi. Ed io che pensavo aveste perso tutti il mioindirizzo”.  
Victor entrò a passo cadenzato, tenendo premuto contro il petto uno scudod'argento. Oliver Queen lo superò sorridendo, Fu superato alla suasinistra da Oliver Queen, si sentì un tonfo alle loro spalle e Lex camminòsopra il corpo in terra di Clark. Bruce Wayne entrò per ultimo e offrì aTony un mazzo di fiori. Tony si fece di lato, afferrò i fiori e sorrise.  
“Ohw. Non dovevi”.  
Indicò il salone, fece l'occhiolino a Oliver, sorrise vedendo Lexscendere da Clark e afferrò lo scudo di Victor.  
“Prego. Non sono sicuro di avere molto tempo prima che la casa esploda”.  
“È a tempo?” domandò Oliver.  
Clark si rimise in piedi tossendo e si passò le mani tra i capelli neri.  
“Ti ho portato uno stemma che ...”.  
Iniziò a spiegare Doom venendo coperto dalla voce di Bruce.  
“Perché ci hai invitato?” domandò.  
Lex Luthor raggiunse il divano e si sedette, accavallando le gambe.  
“È insolito che inviti sia me che 'sono l'unico idiota che svienecon un sassolino verde nella scarpa'”.  
Tony poggiò lo scudo in terra con sopra il mazzo di fiori, si sfilò lamaglia mostrando la cicatrice all'altezza del cuore che risaltavasulla pelle scura, illuminata dalla luce del reattore ARC appeso su diesso.  
“Decisamente a tempo, Oliver. Un po' come me”.  
Si sedette sulle gambe di Lex, allargò le braccia gesticolando.  
“Ho pensato di radunare le persone più affidabili che conosco. Mi sonoricordato dopo che siete ufficialmente acerrimi nemici e psicopatici”.Oliver conficcò una freccia nel tavolo e alzò le spalle.  
“Se è perché ti fidi, non è male” borbottò.  
Victor assottigliò gli occhi, raggiunse il divano e si sistemò sul braccio.  
“Hai un incanto nel cuore?” domandò indicando il reattore arc.  
Bruce si appese a testa in giù sul lampadario sopra il divano. Lex Luthorgli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla.  
“Penso che voglia fare qualcosa di strano. Per questo ho lasciato a casafratellino” canticchiò.  
Kent volò sopra il divano e vi si stese, ricevendo una testata in testa daLex e cadde a terra con un tonfo.  
“Hai la kriptonite in polvere persino nei capelli!” strepitò.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, ridacchiò e tese le gambe poggiandole su quelle diVictor.  
“Per questo avevo chiamato solo te e Mr. Supereroe” si lamentò.  
Alzò il capo osservando il volto di Bruce, sogghignò seguendo i muscoli inrilievo delle braccia di Oliver e voltò la testa guardando Clark disteso.Sospirò, scosse il capo.  
“Così sarà un po' difficile”.  
“A me aveva detto che ci avevi invitati tu!” si lamentò Oliver.  
Victor ticchettò sul reattore arc e ritirò il dito vedendolo arrossarsi.Bruce fischiettò con gli occhi socchiusi sotto la maschera.  
“Io faccio parte del gruppo di Clark” borbottò.  
“Tu volevi gente” spiegò Lex.  
Kent si mise in ginocchio.  
“Spero che non ci siano altri in arrivo” mormorò.  
Tony diede un colpetto con il lato del piede al polso di Victor, sporse unbraccio premendo il naso di Bruce e sorrise verso Oliver.  
“Beh, mistero risolto. Adesso però devo invitarvi o ad uscire, o ad unirviad un'esperimento tutt'altro che innocente”.  
“Romperà l'incantesimo?” domandò Victor.  
Bruce incassò il capo tra le spalle. La luce del sole faceva leggere lascritta 'made in China' sulle sue orecchie da pipistrello. Oliverraggiunse il divano e si sedette sul bracciolo dall'altra parte.  
“Che tipo di esperimento?” domandò.  
Clark si rialzò in piedi e gonfiò il petto.  
“Uscire con loro significherebbe infangare il buon nome Justice Leage”tuonò.  
Lex fece stendere Tony per lungo sul divano, si tolse la parrucca e glielamise sul viso.  
“Non spendere tutti questi soldi, sciocchino” dichiarò con tono stridulo.  
Tony roteò gli occhi e piegò il capo all'indietro.  
“Non c'è nessun incantesimo, Vic. E a proposito di questo, che ne dicidi un po' di privacy?”.  
Indicò verso Bruce e Oliver, sogghignò.  
“Giusto il tempo che serve a super idiota per ricordare che due dellepersone citate sono membri della sua lega”.  
Si puntellò con i gomiti, tolse la parrucca appendendola alla freccia sultavolo.  
“Comunque, signori; devo invitarvi a prendere parte ad una deliziosa orgiacon al centro il sottoscritto”.  
Clark guardò Lex, alzò il capo al soffitto osservando Bruce e ricadde aterra privo di sensi. Lex Luthor massaggiò la spalla muscolosa di Tonypassandoci le dita chiare.  
“Se lo sapevo, invitavo davvero qualche altro. Un Luthor non lo dovrebbeproprio mai fare” mormorò seducente.  
Victor socchiuse gli occhi e osservò la luminescenza del reattore arc.  
“Io continuo a pensare aiuterà con l'incantesimo” bisbigliò a voceinudibile.  
Oliver si sfilò i pantaloni e si tolse la maglia lasciandoli cadere aipiedi del tavolino.  
“Se non ti danno fastidio le cicatrici”.  
Bruce aprì le ali nere da pipistrello e atterrò davanti al divano.  
“C'è troppa luce” sussurrò con voce roca da Batman.  
Tony si leccò le labbra osservando il corpo scolpito di Oliver, seguì ilprofilo delle cicatrici mordendosi il labbro.  
“Oh, nessun fastidio”.  
Batté le mani, i vetri vennero oscurati e lui poggiò il capo sulle gambe diVictor.  
“Ma solo se qualcuno rinviene Clark”.  
Ticchettò contro il fianco di Lex con la punta del piede, ghignò.  
“Senza torturarlo, possibilmente”.  
Bruce saltò e riatterrò sul petto di Kent ed iniziò a saltellarci sopra.  
“Svegliati, demente!” lo richiamò.  
Kent mugolò e socchiuse un occhio, leccandosi le labbra.  
“Tony è un solo. Non credete di essere un po' troppi da accontentare?”farfugliò.  
Lex si aprì i pantaloni, Oliver finì di denudarsi e Bruce negò con il capo.  
“Con le ninfe siamo anche di più” rispose Victor, togliendosi il cappuccioverde.Tony si carezzò i fianchi, sogghignò voltando il capo.  
“Avanti, signor leader. Non puoi proprio rifiutare” lo provocò.  
Afferrò il polso di Bruce tirandolo in ginocchio, gli infilò la mano sottola maglia carezzandogli i muscoli definiti. Afferrò con le dita del piedei pantaloni di Lex e li tirò verso il basso, indicò verso di sé con lamano libera ad Oliver e voltò il capo slacciando i pantaloni di Victor conla bocca. Oliver si mise dietro di lui ed iniziò a baciargli le spalle.Bruce scese da Clark e raggiunse Tony, passandogli le mani tra i capelli.Lex si sfilò i pantaloni, abbassandosi i boxer. Victor si sfilò ilmantello e Kent strinse gli occhi.  
“Con i miei poteri non posso” mormorò.  
Tony scese con la mano slacciando i pantaloni di Bruce, afferrò con i dentii pantaloni e i boxer di Victor tirandoli giù per metà; prese a leccarglil'interno coscia carezzando le gambe di Lex con la pianta dei piedinudi. Guardò Clark, indicò verso di sé con l'indice e mugolò sentendoil fiato caldo di Oliver contro l'incavo del collo. Bruce si sfilò leali e la maschera a pezzi. Oliver oltre a leccare e baciare lasciandodelle scie di saliva sulle spalle di Tony, iniziò a mordere. Lex si tolseanche il pezzo di sopra, si sporse e gli leccò il piede, succhiandoglil'alluce. Victor si sfilò i pantaloni lasciando le gambe metalliche  
nude. Le iridi di Clark divennero rosso magma e l'alieno chiuse gliocchi, voltando il capo. Tony infilò una mano nell'intimo di Bruce  
strusciandola sul suo membro, leccò l'interno coscia di Victorsentendolo freddo; sporse il petto verso Oliver mugolando. Piegò lacaviglia esponendo il piede verso Lex, tese l'altra gamba passando lapianta del piede sopra l'intimità del Luthor e sporse la mano liberaverso Clark, aprendola e chiudendola. Lex gli mise un pezzo di kryptoniterossa nella mano, si chinò e gli morse la caviglia. Oliver scese fino aisuoi glutei e si mise a leccargli l'incavo all'altezzadell'osso sacro. Victor finì di togliersi i vestiti e Bruce fece lostesso, sospirando pesantemente. Tony sporse il collo prendendo tra lelabbra il membro metallico di Victor, iniziò a leccarlo mentre muoveva lamano sulla virilità di Bruce, stringendola sulla punta. Rilassò i muscolidei glutei sporgendo il sedere verso Oliver, passò la pianta del piede sulmembro di Lex e tese la mano con la kyriptonite rossa.  
“Jarvis!” urlò Tony.  
Un'armatura apparve alle spalle del divano, afferrò la kyriptonite, lalegò ad un filo metallico e l'appese al collo di Clark. Kal El sileccò le labbra, salì sopra il divano e si abbassò, iniziando a succhiareil capezzolo di Tony. Tony mugolò sulla punta dell'intimità di Victor,succhiò con più forza inarcandosi con il petto verso Kal e con i gluteiverso Oliver, strofinò la pianta del piede sull'intimità di Lexmasturbando Bruce e portò la mano libera dentro ai pantaloni di Kal;sentiva i loro gemiti echeggiare nella stanza facendolo eccitare eansimare piano.


End file.
